


Neve

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [6]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 067. Neve</a></p><p>Il bambino si arrampicò sulle sue ginocchia, accomodandosi con la schiena contro il suo petto, e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, piegando il più possibile all’indietro la testa per guardarlo – Sono un bambino cattivo? – chiese, come a sottintendere Come puoi dirlo? Non sono tanto dolce?<br/>Subaru iniziò a ridere, ponendo fine a quel gioco, circondandolo con le braccia e baciandogli una guancia; Seishiro sgambettò soddisfatto e si aggrappò con le mani al suo braccio – Subaru-san?<br/>– Sì?<br/>Il pargoletto sorrise placido – Posso avere una cioccolata calda?<br/>Quando fai quella faccia, puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi, pensò Subaru. Ma non gli avrebbe dato, né ora né mai, la soddisfazione di saperlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neve

Il vento soffiava con decisione contro le strade, i palazzi e chi aveva la sfortuna di trovarsi in quel momento all’aperto.  
Subaru si strinse con una mano il bavero del cappotto e vi affondò il viso, mugugnando – Seishiro-chan, hai freddo?  
Il bambino, ancora stizzito per aver dovuto indossare per forza quel dannato cappello di lana (anche se non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere felice di averlo, con quel freddo infernale), si limitò a fare “no” con la testa. Subaru sospirò davanti a quell’aria seccata: poteva almeno dire di aver scoperto che faccia dovesse avere Seishiro quando lo si costringeva a fare qualcosa che non voleva! Era dovuto uscire per recarsi all’ufficio della Casa Imperiale per lavoro, e non se l’era sentita di lasciarlo a casa, chissà che disastri avrebbe combinato!  
Il vento gli portò improvvisamente, oltre ai profumi delle ragazze che camminavano davanti a loro e al puzzo delle macchine, l’odore dolce e zuccheroso di uno Starbuks: sorriso a quel profumo e si chinò a guardare il pargoletto – La vuoi una cioccolata calda, Seishiro-chan?  
Il bimbo si costrinse a fare ancora il sostenuto, e si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.  
Il giovane sciamano se lo tirò dietro con gentilezza e gli aprì la pesante porta di vetro dell’entrata: era meraviglioso trovarsi in un luogo così caldo, saturo dei profumi dei dolci e del caffè, dopo aver patito tanto freddo! Al ragazzo pensò che le guance congelate si sarebbero crepate per lo sbalzo termico, e se le massaggiò con le dita infreddolite. Cercarono un posto tranquillo accanto alle vetrate che davano sulla strada e Seishiro si strappò di dosso il berretto, sospirando come se si fosse liberato di un gran peso; Subaru ridacchiò e se lo tirò vicino per accarezzargli i capelli, pettinandoglieli con le dita per sistemarli, ma il bambino scosse la testa, allontanando le sue mani, infastidito.  
Lo sciamano lo lasciò perdere, sospirando nel vedere come la versione infantile di Sakurazuka fosse simile a quella adulta anche nel non tollerare che gli si sfiorassero i capelli – Ce l’hai proprio con me, oggi! – commentò con una nota triste nella voce – Va bene, ti lascio in pace – concluse prendendo un menù e scorrendolo con calma.  
Il bambino dondolò le gambe giù dalla panca, guardando fuori dalla finestra: vedeva i cappotti della gente e le tende dei negozi ondeggiare ferocemente sotto il vento; era buffo vederlo senza il sonoro, come quando si toglie l’audio alla tv. Anche il cielo era strano, bianco e grigio chiaro, non nero come quando stava per piovere.  
Guardò il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui, ancora concentrato sul menù: Subaru-san non era divertente quando era giù di morale, anche se era bello lo stesso.  
Seishiro gli si avvicinò, strisciando col sedere sulla panca, fino ad essergli accanto.  
Nessuna reazione.  
Posò il capo contro il suo braccio, guardando con occhioni adoranti al suo viso.  
Ancora niente.  
Non poteva accorgersi di come Subaru lo stesse osservando di sottecchi, domandandosi a cosa sarebbe arrivato pur di ingraziarselo di nuovo, mentre continuava bellamente a sfogliare il suo menù.  
Seishiro allora gli tirò leggermente una manica.  
– Sì? – rispose lui, senza alzare gli occhi.  
– Subaru-san? – pigolò il bimbo.  
Subaru ghignò, ma solo nella sua testa, senza muovere un solo muscolo del viso – Cosa c’è?  
Seishiro, stanco di essere ignorato, infilò la testa sotto il braccio del ragazzo, fissandolo, da consumato commediante qual era, con li occhioni lucidi – Non mi vuoi più bene, Subaru-san?  
– No. Quando ti comporti così, no.  
Il bambino si arrampicò sulle sue ginocchia, accomodandosi con la schiena contro il suo petto, e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, piegando il più possibile all’indietro la testa per guardarlo – Sono un bambino cattivo? – chiese, come a sottintendere  _Come puoi dirlo? Non sono tanto dolce?_  
Subaru iniziò a ridere, ponendo fine a quel gioco, circondandolo con le braccia e baciandogli una guancia; Seishiro sgambettò soddisfatto e si aggrappò con le mani al suo braccio – Subaru-san?  
– Sì?  
Il pargoletto sorrise placido – Posso avere una cioccolata calda? __  
Quando fai quella faccia, puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi, pensò Subaru. Ma non gli avrebbe dato, né ora né mai, la soddisfazione di saperlo.  
– La panna la vuoi?  
– Nono – rispose lui tranquillo – Però ci sono i biscotti di pasta frolla?  
– Certo – sorrise Subaru.  _Tutto quello che vuoi, mio adorato, piccolo, demonio_.

 ~ * ~ 

Seishiro sedeva ancora sulle ginocchia di Subaru, lasciando che quest’ultimo gli cingesse con un braccio la vita per evitare di vederlo scivolare giù. Era un peso leggero leggero e, quando quel bambino terribile decideva di farsi coccolare, era uno spettacolo così adorabile da far passare tutto il resto in secondo piano, persino quell’espressione da adulto stizzito che metteva su quando lo si costringeva a fare qualcosa che non voleva.   
Il ragazzo sorbiva beato il so tè, guardando il tempo migliorare sensibilmente dalla vetrata: il vento sembrava essersi placato e il cielo si faceva più chiaro, allontanando la paura che venisse giù un temporale, proprio quel giorno che non aveva portato l’ombrello.  
Seishiro-chan finì la sua cioccolata, dopo avervi inzuppato per bene l’ultimo biscotto, e posò la tazza sul tavolo, stiracchiandosi soddisfatto contro Subaru.  
– Meglio, ora? – chiese il ragazzo prendendo un ultimo sorso di tè.  
Il pargoletto annuì soddisfatto, con due baffi di cioccolato sul viso: Subaru recuperò una salvietta e li pulì, ignorando le comiche smorfie di Seishiro-chan.  
– Allora possiamo andare.  
– Nooo! – si lamentò il bambino, aggrappandosi al braccio di Subaru nel tentativo di impedirgli di alzarsi.  
Subaru sollevò gli occhi al soffitto.  _Di nuovo_.  
– Avanti, Seishiro-chan – provò più conciliante – Prima ce ne andiamo, prima torniamo a casa.  
Seishiro fece cenno di “no” con la testa e allora lo sciamano lo sollevò di peso, mentre quello metteva il broncio, seccato dall’essere contrariato e, peggio ancora, trattato come un bambolotto.  
Subaru lo ignorò e cominciò a rivestirlo.  _Berretto compreso_ , nonostante il pargolo lo fissasse come per incenerirlo.  
Quegli sbalzi d’umore lo spiazzavano e incuriosivano ogni volta, visto che la versione adulta di Sakurazuka sembrava esserne completamente libera. __  
Sembrava.  
Subaru aveva imparato a notare i minuscoli e quasi impercettibili segnali dell’irritazione: gli occhi che si stringevano per un istante, l’occhio sinistro brillava scuro come la brace, e poi si chiudevano in un placido sorriso; la voce rimaneva ferma ma si addolciva, facendo strisciare su per la schiena di chi lo ascoltava un brivido di gelo; le mani erano forse le più rivelatrici: mantenevano la stessa posa, ma si irrigidivano, assomigliando a quelle di marmo di una statua.  
La versione infantile, invece, era di una sconcertante sincerità, come in quel momento.  
Tornarono in strada e Subaru non provò nemmeno a prendere la mano del piccolo demonio: si limitò a camminargli accanto, con un braccio dietro le sue spalle, senza toccarlo, per controllare che restasse al passo con lui.  
E poi, mentre camminavano nei pressi di un giardino pubblico, lo vide.  
Scendeva lento, ondeggiando nell’aria dolce priva di vento, un affarino minuscolo che si staccava da tutto il resto, piccolo e tondeggiante, con i bordi iridescenti.  
– Neve? – parlò prima ancora di pensarlo e, di colpo, il mondo davanti a lui fu un quadro puntinato di bianco, la neve che scendeva come pioggia, piccola e ghiacciata, ammonticchiandosi sull’asfalto subito, così veloce che il primo strato non riusciva a sciogliersi che era già coperto dai successivi.  
– Seishiro-chan, guarda! – esclamò, pervaso da quell’emozione infantile tutta speciale che solo la neve sa evocare, come la gioia che sale e preme alla base della gola, come se si volesse urlare senza che la voce esca; eppure, quel grido infantile si spande sul viso, cambiandone i connotati e restituendo quell’espressione di meraviglia che si perde con gli anni, e sembra riuscire a riemergere solo davanti alla neve.  
Subaru si fermò a guardare il bambino.  
Seishiro aveva un’espressione fissa, quasi scioccata: le labbra socchiuse che sbucavano appena sopra le pieghe della sciarpa, gli occhi scuri erano spalancati e poi, all’improvviso, un rossore delicato gli colorò le guance pallide per il freddo, facendogli brillare gli occhi – Nevica – sussurrò incredulo, quasi senza fiato – Subaru-san, nevica! – esclamò poi afferrandogli una mano e strattonandolo.  
E sorrise, guardando quella pioggia bianca cadere loro addosso.  
Sorrise.  
A Subaru si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime, mentre il bambino correva nel parco deserto, facendo volare via i corvi già indispettiti dalla nevicata – Subaru-san, vieni! – chiamò e lo sciamano lo raggiunse, crollando in ginocchio sulla neve soffice e bagnata e stringendolo forte tra le braccia.  
– Che ti prende? – chiese sorpreso il bambino.  
– Niente – sussurrò Subaru – Sono felice.  
– Per la neve? __  
No.  
Perché ti ho visto _, Seishiro: ho visto come sei, come saresti potuto essere… Per un istante solo, ma ho visto il tuo cuore._  
– Sì, Seishiro-chan – rispose – Per la neve.


End file.
